


first kiss

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sadie Hawkins Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy was nervous, but it was the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Girl's choice.And her choice would always, irrevocably be Wanda Maximoff.





	first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018
> 
> for anastasia_goddess_of_drama (from tumblr)
> 
>  

Darcy’s hands were sweating.  And Wanda looked radiant.  

And she really  _really_  wanted to be the one who took her to the dance.  It was Sadie Hawkins, after all.  Ladies’ choice.  

And Darcy’s choice was always, irrevocably, Wanda Maximoff.  

“What do you think?” Wanda spun around, striking a pose in the triple mirrored staging area of the dress shop’s dressing room.  "It is too much, isn’t it?“  

Darcy shook her head.  "It’s gorgeous, Wanda.  You look beautiful.”  

Wanda smiled, reaching for the hem of the tea-length dress and bringing it out to the sides in each hand.  "I like the skirt. I just… I feel it might be a little preemptive… considering no one’s asked me to the dance…"  

“You could always go with your brother…” Darcy offered.  

Wanda snorted.  "Are you kidding?  He’s got four dates as it is.“  

Darcy laughed aloud. "Of course he does.”  

Sighing, Wanda stepped down off the platform.  "I might just… wait and see if I even get asked.“  

"You could go with me,” Darcy heard herself saying, her hands sliding on the vinyl of her purse.  Getting sweatier by the minute.  

Wanda caught her gaze and held it.  "Like… go as your date?  Or just not have dates and arrive together?“  

It was her way out.  Darcy could tell.  That was the door she needed to run toward if she was going to chicken out.  The thing was, she’d been chickening out enough lately.  She needed to… not chicken.  

"As my date.  It's… Sadie Hawkins. Girls do the asking…”  

“I’m pretty sure they’re supposed to ask the guys…” Wanda replied, chuckling nervously.  

“They’re supposed to ask who they want… and I want…” Darcy licked her lips and released her purse, standing up and letting it swing by her side.  "I want to ask you.“  

Wanda smiled, her eyes sparkling as she slowly nodded her head. "I wanted to ask _you_... if we’re being open.”  

Darcy sighed in relief as Wanda walked closer, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.  It was surprising, but it felt so natural, she didn’t think anything of it.  

“You buying that dress, darlin’?” the saleswoman asked, a warm smile on her face.

“Yes!” Wanda said, obviously full of excitement.  "My date will need one too… so we’ll keep looking for her.“  She sent a wink in Darcy’s direction and for the first time in a long time, Darcy Lewis was excited about a school dance.  


End file.
